C'est grave docteur ?
by QuidamS
Summary: Tous les maux ont leurs remèdes, pas vrai ? SS/SB
1. A la recherche de la guérison

**Titre :** C'est grave docteur ? OS en deux parties.

**Pairing :** Snack/Slash

**Rating :** T probablement.

**Disclamer :** JKR, JKR, JKR rien que JKR.

**Résumé :** Tous les maux ont leurs remèdes, pas vrai ?

**Note de l'auteur :** **Les passages en gras (à l'exclusion des titres) sont à interpréter comme étant des ratures de la part de Sirius. **

Merci à Archea pour sa relecture.

**

* * *

**

**C'est grave docteur ?**

* * *

**Première partie**

**A la recherche de la guérison**

* * *

Il n'avait pas imaginé la maison différemment. Non pas qu'il avait pris le temps d'y penser auparavant, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était à l'image du personnage. Glauque et insignifiante.

Avec un peu de réparations, peut-être aurait-elle pu paraître coquette. En l'occurrence, les murs, à demi-couverts de ronces, étaient lézardés çà et là ; les minuscules ouvertures auraient mérité quelques réparations et un bon coup de pinceau ; et le carré de jardin manquait sérieusement d'entretien. Seule la vieille porte de chêne semblait avoir résisté au temps.

Les alentours ne l'inspiraient guère davantage. Tout semblait si vétuste et délabré, presque abandonné.

L'hiver n'arrangeait sans doute rien.

Il avisa la vieille sorcière qui le scrutait de derrière ses voilages jaunis en se demandant par quels miracles elle n'avait pas encore appelé la fourrière. Cela faisait des heures qu'il faisait des allers-retours sur le vieux chemin de terre.

Alors qu'il passait pour la onzième fois devant la petite maison sans oser s'y aventurer, il se dit que la douzième serait la bonne.

Il en venait encore à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté tout cela. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples jusque là.

Il songeait sérieusement à renier son filleul pour l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.

_Thérapie comportementale ayant pour objectifs l'amélioration de l'estime de soi et la réhabilitation sociale. _

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Qui ne serait pas devenu antisocial, agoraphobe et neurasthénique après avoir passé douze années dans une geôle de deux mètres sur quatre et trois de plus derrière un _voile_ ? Et puis depuis quand était-on obligé de faire _ami-ami_ avec _Monsieur le persécuté_ pour être déclaré apte à vivre en société ?

Il n'était pas malade, juste un peu hanté par son passé.

Il n'était pas agressif, juste un peu nerveux de temps à autre.

Et puis quoi ?

Il regarda d'un air malheureux la petite barrière délimitant la rue du jardin et repensa à la prescription du psychomage. _« Demandez à chacune des personnes de votre entourage de vous trouver un objectif en rapport avec votre pathologie – _pfff…_– et faites tout votre possible pour y parvenir. » _

Il était allé pleurer sur la tombe de Lily et James comme lui avait demandé Harry.

Il avait fait la paix avec les rats. Ou tout du moins il n'avait pas avalé le dernier. Il se demandait encore où Ron était allé chercher une idée pareille.

Il traitait Kreattur avec … déférence. Il lui avait dit _« hé »_ ce rien que d'y penser il en avait des remontées d'acides. Il allait quand même falloir qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec Hermione à ce propos.

Il avait pardonné à sa famille. Du moins, il y travaillait. Et puis, Weasley avait l'avantage de ne pas être quelqu'un de très regardant.

Il ne se jetait presque plus sur la nourriture. Ou plutôt, il ne le faisait plus lorsque Molly préparait le repas.

Il s'était réconcilié avec l'obscurité, mais n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Fred et George lui avait demandé une telle chose.

Il prenait le temps de feuilleter au moins un ouvrage par semaine. Rien ne l'obligeait à les lire et puis McGonagall semblait satisfaite dès lors qu'il ouvrait un exemplaire de _Quidditch magazine_.

Il sortait de chez lui au moins une fois par jour. _Encore une manœuvre de Kreattur pour le mettre à la porte._

Il parlait à des gens. Encore une fois, il avait dit _« hé »_ à Kreattur ce matin. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ginny si ça comptait pour des gens…

Bref, s'il récapitulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il devait apprendre à connaître Sniv…_rhhh…_Snape ! Qui pouvait réellement vouloir d'une chose pareille pour lui ? Remus, assurément…

- - -

Il se l'était promis, la douzième fois serait la bonne.

Il se faufila dans l'une des embrasures du petit portillon et avança d'un pas hésitant vers la porte. Il savait que Snape était chez lui. La nuit était tombée plus tôt dans l'après-midi et la faible lueur des bougies filtrait au travers des fenêtres.

S'asseyant sur le seuil, il laissa son esprit se vider de toute hésitation et rassembla tout son courage.

D'un coup de patte, d'abord timide, puis plus résolu, il gratta le bois de ses griffes avant de se rasseoir pour patienter, le regard rivé vers le bas de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Il releva sa truffe humide vers l'occupant des lieux pour croiser son regard noir et indéchiffrable.

A peine une seconde plus tard, la porte claquait et il ne subsista de ce furtif entretien qu'un vague courant d'air et une envie d'éternuer.

Padfoot pivota prestement sur lui-même et s'en retourna d'un pas fier et déterminé vers Grimmauld Place.

- - -

Alors qu'il se retrouvait devant la petite maison pour la treizième fois, Padfoot s'interrogea sur l'étendue de ses sentiments à l'égard de Remus. Le détestait-il plus ou moins qu'Harry ? Le choix était cornélien.

_« Tu ne peux pas prétendre avoir essayé alors que tu n'as pas dit un seul mot, Sirius ! Grandis un peu, ne sois pas si couard ! »_

_Couard._ Il voudrait bien l'y voir !

_« Ne reviens pas tant que tu n'as pas réellement essayé ! Je veux des mots ! Je veux un échange ! Je veux une réconciliation ! »_

Sirius avait grimacé à ce mot. _Réconciliation._ Remus imaginait-il réellement que cela était possible ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'avaient pas encore changé de dimension. Et dans le monde qui était le sien, Severus Snape et Sirius Black étaient juste deux entités, totalement, incommensurablement et inexorablement, inconciliables.

Parce que si pour Remus et Harry, le terme « détester » était peut-être un peu excessif, il était loin d'être suffisant pour balayer l'étendue de ses sentiments à l'égard de Snape.

Pas de doute. Il lui fallait un plan, une ligne de conduite, un schéma à respecter s'il voulait remplir sa _mission_…

- - -

Eviter d'être insultant.

Est-ce qu'attendre là que Snape ouvre sa porte, prendre sa forme humaine et lui souhaiter ses _meilleurs _vœux pour la nouvelle année, auraient valeur de mots pour Remus ?

Il voyait la scène d'ici. « Pour bien commencer l'année Snivellus, je viens à toi, comme au jour de ma naissance, pour te souhaiter une bonne année ! Admire les abdominaux ! Vois les tatouages ! Profite ! Tu ne dois pas voir ça tous les jours ! »

Ou peut-être : « Je me doute que dans un moment si festif tu préfèrerais être avec tes amis – nombreux à n'en point douter – mais je tenais juste à faire un petit détour pour te souhaiter bonheur et joie de vivre pour cette merveilleuse année qui s'offre à toi ! »

De toute évidence, un simple « Meilleurs vœux, Severus ! » allait s'avérer quelque peu ardu. Mieux valait qu'il attende encore un peu avant de débattre avec Snape sous son apparence d'homme irrésistible.

Il se pelotonna sous un buisson, près de la porte d'entrée, et soupira.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent au loin, il se demanda vaguement qui de lui ou de Snape était le plus pathétique.

- - -

Etre un toutou obéissant.

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut Snape, l'observant avec suspicion depuis le pas de sa porte. Il semblait fatigué. Plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas remarqué cela deux jours auparavant lorsqu'il lui avait claqué la porte à la truffe.

Padfoot reposa son museau sur ses pattes avant et releva un regard embué vers le Maître des Potions. Il prit un air triste et malheureux et laissa échapper un soupir las. Snape fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence peu convaincu, avant de s'en retourner gracieusement vers la rue.

Padfoot décida qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. Mais alors qu'il soulevait sa carcasse endolorie, il entendit Snape lui lancer depuis le portillon : « Ne t'avise pas de me suivre, bête à poils ! ».

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un soupir rauque qui ressembla, à s'y méprendre, à un grognement.

- - -

Etre un compagnon distrayant.

Padfoot tentait tant bien que mal de se fondre dans le manteau neigeux, mais il fallait se résoudre à l'évidence, il était de taille trop imposante pour passer inaperçu et son pelage noir n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

Il observa un instant les alentours. Snape était toujours au pied du même arbre, dans la même position depuis trois heures. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas avoir froid, ou au moins être endolori ? La vie était injuste. Lui qui avait les coussinets tout craquelés et tout gelés.

Malgré cela, il appréciait être là. Il aimait ces petites balades en forêt.

Il n'y avait que dans ces moments là que le Serpentard acceptait sa compagnie. Il refusait toujours sa présence lorsqu'il allait en ville. Comme s'il craignait que Padfoot lui fasse honte ou entache sa réputation de vieux solitaire aigri. Il fallait préciser tout de même que l'animagus n'avait jamais vraiment insisté pour le suivre. Il préférait de loin la compagnie des lapins à celle des humains.

Et en parlant de lapins…

Plus que quelques mètres et il aurait son diner. Devait-il le partager avec Snape ? Manger le lapin comme on enterre la hache de guerre ? Il ne serait pas contre un petit plat mijoté mais ses talents culinaires se limitaient au choix du restaurant, et il avait dans l'idée que le Maître des Potions ne cuisinerait pas pour lui.

Alors qu'il poussait sur ses pattes arrières pour bondir, Padfoot constata avec dépit qu'il n'avait plus sa détente d'antan.

Ni la précision, puisqu'il manqua sa cible d'un bon mètre.

Ni la souplesse, dut-il s'avouer en sentant ses articulations craquer.

Ni la chance, se lamenta-t-il lorsque, ayant ripé sur une plaque verglacée, il finit sa course dans une vieille souche, la truffe enneigée et les pattes emmêlées.

Il fut toutefois assez fier de constater qu'il avait su garder, au fil des années, toute sa dignité. Pas un couinement, malgré la douleur !

Il croisa le regard de Snape, dont l'attention avait, à n'en point douter, été captée par le remue-ménage. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut y déceler une trace d'amusement, mais ce fut trop bref pour qu'il en ait la certitude.

« Si c'est une manœuvre pour m'attendrir, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu perds ton temps, Black ! »

Padfoot se contenta d'éternuer mollement. La neige, ça chatouille !

- - -

Savoir être reconnaissant.

Il se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir un poids mort au dessus de lui.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les gros flocons tombant abondamment, et la sensation que – même calé sous son buisson, le pelage gonflé – le froid gagnait peu à peu chacun de ses organes.

A présent, il baignait dans un cocon chaleureux, et il pensa un instant ne plus jamais revoir la neige.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les crépitements du feu titillèrent ses oreilles que ses sens reprirent le contrôle.

Soulevant les paupières, il prit lentement conscience de son environnement immédiat.

Le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée dont les flammes éclairait faiblement la pièce ; le balancier de la vieille horloge battant régulièrement dans sa prison de verre ; lui, roulé en boule sous un énorme édredon de plumes.

Il bailla, s'étira et se leva.

C'était donc à cela que ressemblait l'antre du Serpentard…

De la poussière. Des livres sur les minces étagères, des manuscrits à même le sol, des feuilles volantes ça et là. Un verre de Whisky pur-feu à demi siroté sur la table basse devant un vieux fauteuil élimé.

L'estomac de Padfoot se contracta sans qu'il parvienne à en déterminer la raison. Il mit ça sur le compte de la jalousie. Si lui avait vécu dans un tel chantier, on eût dit qu'il vivait dans un taudis. Mais chez Snape, cela passait pour un désordre contrôlé.

Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Rien dans la minuscule cuisine encombrée de chaudrons, spatules, bocaux et autres ingrédients peu ragoûtants. Le tout apparemment disposé selon une logique que seul le Maître des Potions devait être apte à saisir.

Il poursuivit son exploration à l'étage. Ses griffes cliquetant doucement sur le vieux parquet grinçant. Son regard courant le long des murs, sur les vieux portraits ronflants et écaillés.

Tout était si petit que la chambre ne fut pas difficile à trouver.

Il repoussa la porte de son museau et pénétra dans la pièce.

L'instant d'après, une silhouette pâle et longiligne se dressait en lieu et place du chien noir, faisant craquer les lames de bois sous le poids nouveau.

La lune éclairait faiblement la scène s'offrant à lui et l'idée de perfection traversa momentanément son esprit.

Snape, fantomatique, reposait sur les flancs, le corps à demi couvert d'un drap blanc, la main droite plongée sous l'oreiller, _les doigts recroquevillés sur sa baguette_. Bien que sa respiration soit contrôlée, Sirius savait qu'il ne dormait pas. _Pas avec lui dans la maison._

Le mot résonna dans la pièce juste avant qu'un chien émacié ne se faufile à nouveau dans les escaliers.

« Merci ».

- - -

**Savoir être entreprenant.** Savoir être reconnaissant (Bis).

_**Cher Snape, **_

_**Severus, **_

_**Snape, **_

_**Je souhaiterais te remercier pour**_

_Snape, _

_Ma visite, ou plutôt mon séjour, devant ton domicile, il y a de cela __**11 jours**__ quelques temps, n'était, tu t'en doutes, que la résultante d'une obligation qui m'avait été faite._

_En dépit de mes expectations, je ne puis que constater la __**gentillesse**__ patience dont tu as su faire preuve à mon égard. _

_Ainsi, je dois avouer que ces moments passés __**en ta compagnie**__ au grand air __**ont été forts agréables**__ n'ont pas été aussi désagréables que je l'avais imaginé. Devrais-je y voir __**le signe d'une possible amitié** __la fin de notre inimitié ? Est-ce présomptueux de __**l'espérer** __le présumer ?_

_**Si l'envie te prenais de venir me visiter, ce serait avec plaisir que** __Je me sens en devoir de te remercier plus avant pour m'avoir accueilli sous ton toit alors que le froid se faisait glaçant au dehors. Ainsi, si par le plus grand des hasards, au retour d'une course ou d'une promenade, tu venais à passer devant Grimmauld Place, je puis d'ores et déjà te dire que **tu **_**_seras attendu __serais le bienvenu_**_ ne serais pas mis à la porte. _

_**Bien à toi.**_

**_Sirius.__Black._**_ Padfoot._

_**PS : Au plaisir.**_

_**PS : J'ai un Whisky pur feu, 250 ans d'âge qui doit être fort agréable à déguster, lové au coin du feu.**_

_**PS :**_

- - -

Etre un hôte accueillant.

Sa mère hurla et il soupira.

Certes, il ne dormait pas, mais pour une fois qu'il avait la maison pour lui seul, il aurait aimé un peu de tranquillité pour réfléchir à la misère de son existence.

Il s'extirpa de son lit à contrecœur, renversant au passage le verre de Whisky pur feu posé à ses côtés. Ses pieds se frayèrent un chemin entre les piles de magazines maintes et maintes fois feuilletés, et firent bientôt grincer les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, le visage fermé, prêt à houspiller le malotru qui osait troubler sa quiétude.

Il n'en fit rien. Restant un tantinet interdit par l'identité de l'individu en question.

« J'aurais pensé que tu t'en serais débarrassé. » murmura l'homme en face de lui, en avisant le portrait par-dessus son épaule, avant de jeter un regard angoissé vers la rue.

Sirius avisa sa mère et grimaça. « Thérapie familiale. »

Il considéra nerveusement l'homme à nouveau. Son regard n'osant se fixer trop longtemps sur lui.

« Entre. » fit-il doucement en s'écartant pour le laisser pénétrer dans le hall avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, brassant ainsi les effluves de Whisky.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les hurlements de Walburga, on aurait pu dire que le silence régnant à cet instant était pesant. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que, sur le moment, aucun des deux protagonistes ne pensa à la faire taire.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent.

Snape crispait ses mâchoires en fixant ses chaussures vernies avec une détermination sans faille.

Sirius se mordait la lèvre inférieure en croisant et décroisant les orteils.

Puis la scène changea.

Sirius leva un regard, d'abord hésitant, puis déterminé vers Snape et le saisit abruptement par le col. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir l'éclair d'appréhension – ou de compréhension – dans les yeux vitreux du serpentard, avant que son nez ne s'écrase contre sa joue.

Et alors qu'il goûtait à ces lèvres maltées, entre curiosité et délectation, il se demanda si Remus verrait dans cette initiative un signe de réconciliation et si ce fichu psychomage allait se décider à admettre qu'il était un individu psychologiquement et socialement accompli.

A suivre ...

* * *


	2. A la poursuite du remède en fuite

**Seconde partie**

**A la poursuite du remède en fuite**

Il était parvenu à s'extirper du lit, ou plutôt de cette emprise possessive sans heurs, à enfiler ses vêtements sans s'empêtrer les membres, à ne pas glisser sur les papiers glacés éparpillés sur le parquet, et à descendre les marches sans en faire grincer une seule.

Comment avait-il pu oublier la vieille harpie qui, dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans le hall, s'époumona, réclamant que son fils soit pendu haut et court ?

Severus eut tout juste le temps d'actionner la poignée avant que l'autre ne cria son nom du haut des escaliers.

La seconde d'après, l'ouverture ne laissait plus apparaître que les pavés humides et les chênes centenaires de Grimmauld Place.

- - -

Lorsqu'il se retrouva chez lui – au calme – il alla s'affaler dans le petit fauteuil aux accoudoirs tannés par des années d'intense réflexion.

Il fixa la bouteille vide posée sur la table basse comme s'il attendait qu'elle agisse sur lui comme un hypnotique. Son regard dériva sur le parchemin froissé dont la course vers la cheminée, avait miraculeusement été déviée quelques heures auparavant.

Il soupira bruyamment et appela un nouveau contenant de Whisky. Il fallait qu'il arrête l'alcool. Les évènements récents le confortaient dans cette résolution. Mais ce serait pour plus tard.

Alors qu'il sirotait son verre, calé au fond de son fauteuil, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le papier froissé ; lettre mainte et mainte fois relue.

Une vague de rancœur, de dégoût et de honte le submergea et son regard passa de la bouteille vide au parchemin. Du parchemin à la bouteille vide. De la bouteille vide…

Comment deux si petites choses, au premier abord insignifiantes, pouvaient-elles être responsables d'un tel chaos ?

La boule de papier s'enflamma, animant le regard du Serpentard d'une étrange lueur.

C'était cette chose la cause de ce carnage. C'était son auteur le responsable de ce gâchis.

Il s'enfonça dans le vieux fauteuil, plissant les yeux très fort, essayant vainement de chasser de son esprit les images et les actes de la nuit passée. Refoulant les souvenirs, les sensations, les odeurs, les gestes. Rejetant toutes explications, plus rationnelles, plus logiques que le simple désespoir, susceptibles de justifier ces instants d'égarement.

- - -

Lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, il était toujours calé dans le vieux meuble.

Il s'en extirpa avec peine, tel un vieillard gâteux, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers l'entrée.

Ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent et son regard se durcit alors que se révélait l'identité du visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il n'aurait su dire avec certitude si l'homme face à lui, arborait une expression blessée, blasée ou haineuse. Peut-être était-ce un savant mélange des trois. Une lutte intérieure entre la fierté, la raison et une certaine rivalité patente.

« Il faut qu'on parle » assura Sirius avec un calme inquiétant.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » trancha Severus avant de claquer la porte.

Il n'avait pas atteint son fauteuil que les coups résonnèrent de nouveau. Avec plus de hargne cette fois.

« Ouvre, Snape ! Laisse-moi entrer au moins ! Qu'on s'explique ! »

Snape fixa l'antre de sa cheminée comme si elle constituait une base de retraite – ou de fuite – appréciable.

Des coups, toujours des coups.

« Ouvre, bordel ! Sois homme ! »

« Et toi, sois maudit, Black. » murmura Severus pour lui-même.

Un coup plus fort.

« Tu sais ce que tu es, Snape ? » hurla Sirius avec véhémence. « T'es un mutilé du sentiment. Un être incapable d'appréhender la vie et les actes de tous les jours sans avoir fait au préalable un savant calcul mesurant les pours, les contres, les avantages ou les inconvénients ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es … » Le mot claqua dans l'air, s'insinuant par les tympans de Severus, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par lui vriller l'estomac.

En une seconde, il avait atteint le palier et cherchait Black du regard, les lèvres écumantes et les narines vibrantes. Son ressentiment ne fit qu'augmenter en constatant que l'animagus avait fui.

La porte claqua sous l'impulsion d'un coup de baguette rageur et Snape revint, fulminant, dans son petit salon.

On l'avait traité de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. De traître. De chauve-souris des cachots. De vampire en vaseline. Et même de lâche. Merlin savait que cette dernière insulte le mettait dans une colère noire. Mais _ÇA_ !!! Il ne pouvait l'admettre. Surtout de la part de cet immondice, ce nounours malodorant, cet espèce d'idole sur le retour, ce paria aux dents gâtées, ce… ce… Rhha !!!

Certes il était méfiant. Mais il avait des raisons de l'être. Et de bonnes ! Sa position d'agent double l'avait forcé à la méfiance. C'était une part intégrante de son boulot. Sans sa paranoïa, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui serait peut-être un moindre mal tout bien considéré. Il n'aurait pas eu à subir ça !

La guerre était peut-être finie mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Les gens ne pouvaient pas lui demander de tirer un trait sur tout ça ! Le faisaient-ils eux ? Minerva passait son temps à discourir sur les bienfaits d'un suivi post-traumatique pour ses élèves, Lupin se baladait dans les couloirs tel un mort-vivant, Potter et sa clique traquaient les futurs mangemorts en puissance et Black… Rhaa… Black !

Non ! Méfiance était mère de sûreté. Et puis, que ferait-il de son temps s'il cessait d'espionner les élèves dissidents, caché derrière une vieille armure rouillée ?

Il y avait des jours ou il avait l'impression d'être le seul être sensé sur cette terre. Lui contre le monde entier !

Et puis à qui pouvait-il faire confiance de toute façon ? À ce chien galeux qui passait son temps à écumer les pubs avec son loup-loup de Transylvanie ? Laissez le rire !

Il était _peut-être_ autoritaire. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Il aimait l'ordre et la discipline. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si tout le monde se comportait comme lui. Il fallait filer droit dans la vie pour être respecté. Et tenir ces petits délinquants par le col. Qu'y pouvait-il si personne n'avait assez de courage pour endosser le costume de méchant. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour jouer le mauvais rôle. Et dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, on n'avait encore jamais vu un Gryffondor se dévouer pour cela. Eux ils préféraient le faire perfidement. Jouant les bons samaritains par devant. Attendant seulement que la pauvre petite créature innocente se retourne pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Frapper là où cela faisait mal. La fierté, la dignité, le cœur… Tout-à-fait eux ça ! Mielleux par devant et traître par derrière. Ça jouait les bons toutous, les ennemis loyaux et ça vous jetait au premier loup-garou venu ou ça vous lançait les pires insultes à la figure !

Il n'était pas borné. Il acceptait les opinions divergentes. Il n'allait quand même pas se taire sous prétexte que les autres étaient jaloux de son omniscience. Qu'y pouvait-il s'il avait toujours raison ? C'était inné chez lui.

Il détestait les fioritures. Qui pourrait s'y complaire ? Des robes strictes, noires, sobres, impersonnelles, sans chichi. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai ! De la simplicité, que diantre !

La dure réalité le toucha de plein fouet et il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Merlin ! Il l'était ! Cet abruti avait raison…

- - -

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! »

Douze verres de Whisky pur feu plus tard, le Maître des Potions marchait d'un pas déterminé, bien qu'un peu mal assuré, vers le Manoir des Black.

Il n'allait pas se laisser miner par ce playboy de pacotille !

Il allait lui montrer, à ce cafard dégingandé, qui était Severus Snape !

Il défonça la porte qui lui barrait le chemin et pénétra dans la maison, baguette à la main. Il lança un regard circulaire sur le hall avant d'ouvrir chaque porte dans un fracas assourdissant, couvrant les geignements de maman Black.

Il finit sa course à l'étage. La porte de la chambre fut la bonne. « Toi ! » hurla-t-il. « J'ai deux mots à te dire ! »

Black lui lança un regard ahuri du fin fond de son lit douillet.

« Dans ton salon ! » brailla Snape, furieux. « Maintenant ! » rugit-il devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre.

Sirius tendit une main vers le pied de son lit dans un geste mal assuré.

« Ne t'avise même pas de tenter quoi que ce soit ! » prévint Snape à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'un pantalon ! » plaida l'animagus.

Snape pinça les lèvres et l'avisa avec suspicion. « Prends garde, immonde crapule ! Je te surveille ! » dit-il en secouant sa baguette.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux mais préféra ne pas le contrarier. Merlin seul savait ce que le Maître des Potions avait bien pu avaler avant de venir. A voir son état, il déduisit tout de même que cela ne devait pas être que du jus de citrouilles.

- - -

Severus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminé, le dos arqué, jetant des regards en biais à l'animagus vautré nonchalamment dans le canapé en velours.

Il s'arrêta et fixa le Gryffondor d'un regard menaçant.

« On a des choses à régler tous les deux, tu sais ? » dit-il en lui agitant sa baguette sous le nez. « Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure tout ça ! C'est plus possible ! »

« Tu veux pas plutôt attendre d'être à jeun? » hasarda Sirius.

« Hmm ! Toujours à jouer les fiers, hein ? Monsieur Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ! Et ben, non ! Pas cette fois ! »

« Snape… »

« Non ! Je veux pas t'entendre. Je veux PLUS t'entendre ! Tu… tu… Comment peux-tu prétendre une chose pareille ? » cria-t-il sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de relever, se contentant de fixer Snape d'un regard brillant.

« Je te déteste, tu sais ? » poursuivit Snape.

Un rictus victorieux se forma aux coins de lèvres de l'animagus. « C'est pas tout à fait l'impression que m'a laissé la nuit dernière… »

Le Maître des Potions pâlit. « Espèce de… de… » Puis rosit.

« Hum ? »

« De… de… va passer un T-shirt. Ça me déconcentre ! » Puis rougit.

- - -

« Tu sens le whisky… »

« Je me dois d'être méfiant, tu comprends ? »

« Et pas n'importe lequel… »

« On ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait arriver… »

« Je dirais 150 ans d'âge. »

« Et si je suis autoritaire, c'est simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen d'avoir un peu de paix dans ce fichu Château. »

« Tu crois qu'il s'est bonifié au contact de tes lèvres ? »

« Et puis, il peut m'arriver de mettre un peu de fantaisie dans ma vie ! »

Sirius se recula légèrement pour croiser le regard du Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils avec scepticisme.

« Tiens donc ? »

« Mais oui ! Tiens, certains matins… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais certains matins ? » demanda l'animagus d'une voix langoureuse, en déboutonnant le haut de la tunique du Serpentard.

Severus déglutit difficilement, peinant à garder son esprit concentré.

« Et bien… »

« Hum… » l'encouragea Sirius tout en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

« … il m'arrive… il m'arrive de mettre de la confiture de myrtilles sur mes tartines beurrées…ou d'… d'ajouter un nuage de lait à mon café… Tu sais que je le prends noir normalement ? » poursuivit Snape dans un soupir, les yeux à demi-clos.

« Intéressant… » souffla l'animagus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » tenta d'articuler Severus, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Je mets un peu de fantaisie dans ta tenue. » dit-il en déboutonnant le dernier bouton.

- - -

Snape était allongé de tout son long sur le vieux matelas, les membres empêtrés dans les draps fleuris. Il fixait le plafond, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il tourna son visage vers Sirius, étendu à ses côtés, un sourire béat en plein milieu de la figure.

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu as dit que j'étais. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as dis ? »

Le Gryffondor se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement en haussant les épaules, avant de se passionner lui aussi pour les auréoles jaunies ornant le plafond.

Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de traiter Snape de _psychorigide_ pour le mettre dans son lit à nouveau ! Et maintenant qu'il avait le mode d'emploi…

Remus allait être fier de lui.

Ou pas…

FIN


End file.
